Push and Pull
by Xynovitch
Summary: Yagura was stressed out. Paperwork, diplomatic meetings, and all around fixing what that damned Uchiha wrought. Mei, on the other hand want, thought that it was time for a break. One-shot. Yagura x Mei


"So Mei-san," Yagura began. He looked so serious, so cute in a way. That air of regality and his sheer presence calmed the minds of many wherever he went. "Why did you bring me out to the park?"

Ah, never wasting time, always on beat, it was no wonder that the Mist was still strong, even if that retched Madara so thoroughly perverted it. Even under the control of the bastard, he was still fighting. "I wanted to bring you out here, someone like you must be stressed with work, no?"

Mei sure was. The amount of paperwork she got was dreadfully large, and that was still twenty percent of what Yagura did everyday. Yet he did it dutifully, each passing day. Such a hard worker.

"You know there's more important things than this. That Madara did a number on our village, our funds were wasted on some organization we never heard of. And I really..." Yagura always rambled on and on like this. It was his charm really, something that showed his love for the village. Mei tuned him out, watching his lips dance with grace that only he could manage.

"There won't be a village to restore if the kage falls into a coma," Mei said. She punctuated her sentence with a flick of her palm, to drive the point through his admirably stubborn skull. Another thing that was admirable of him, the way he never—no, he did not even acknowledge the existence of 'giving up.'

"If I ever fell down, I know you would be the one to bring me back up, Mei." The way his confidence slid along with his words, it spread to her, wrapping her in a tight hug.

Her heart sped up faster. Blood rushed to her cheeks, some people were already staring at them.

Right, they were on a diplomatic mission to establish a lucrative deal with the Port City of Miraito. Nobody knew who they were, and the way they were dressed caught some eyes.

"It matters not. Besides, you will be meeting the Higashi-ke tomorrow, you must be well-rested," she said. Something caught her eye. She walked over to it, a swing. Something perfect to have fun.

"Yagura-kun, please sit here." She motioned over to the swing's seat. Then she looked at him pointedly, expecting him to come over. Sighing, seemingly realizing that this was one of her days, he reluctantly walked towards the swing.

"This will garner attention, Mei." He warned her, so protective. It mattered not however, today was Yagura's relaxation day. And she would kill anyone who got in the way of that, painfully.

Her hands grasped his shoulder, pushing him down. As soon as his lovely buttocks floated down gracefully on the swing, she began pushing.

He was so light.

Whenever he came, she pushed. Driving him further away from her, yet he kept on coming back. She reminisced of a time where this was done literally, with her pushing him away.

It was war time. The rebel forces was just about to make the push into Fort Rikui-dō, a mountain fort filled with defenses that could withstand two rampaging bijuus thrown at it. With an outerlayer shielded by an almost impenetrable chakra shield, it was designed to last a thousand years of spring.

It was by chance spring when the chakra shield collapsed. Then her spies told her that the Shinobi guarding the fort were leaving, something so unheard of, that she'll normally call off the bluff.

Then a new spring came a long. Then another. All of her forces weren't being ambushed, the fighting was down to a minimum.

This unnerved her. She began pushing harder and harder, each time successful, driving him higher and higher.

Then he pushed back, by himself. He had somehow snuck his way into her chambers one night, and bowed to a crouch. Begging for her forgiveness while she was just waking up.

She was really confused. First, of how he got through her defenses. Second, of why he was down on the ground bowing to her.

Once that initial confusion cleared however, she attacked him with all her anger. All her rage, all her suffering. It was all she could think of, nothing mattered to her but her memories of a clan that died that faithful day.

Unconsciously, she began to push harsher.

"Mei. Mei. Mei!" Yagura-kun brought her back into the living. Concern laced his eyes and he looked at her. Concern for someone that once was an enemy...

She gripped the rope tighter.

"I'm sorry about your clan..." His voice was resolute and firm, but held that remorse which was imbued with much of his sincerity.

He stood up. And turned around. He climbed on top of the swing's seat, and wiped of something from her face.

His skin was calloused. A reminder that the person in front of her worked just as hard as she did, who became a ninja because of his dreams...

A sign that he was still human, despite his position in life.

"Mei, I really am sorry about you family. I know, I could never replace any person who died in the war, that I should've just died. My death would've taken at least some of their suffering..." He said softly. Solemnly, he looked at her eyes, his own glowing with the afternoon sun.

"Ya-yagura, don't say that!"

He smiled, a bitter smile. "I should've been stronger, I should've fought off his genjutsu faster... To the grave, until I die, that shall be my only regret."

Mei stood there in silence. Ignoring the bustling around them as it seemed that their little outburst had gathered a small crowd. Yet despite all that, she ignored them.

Yagura was her world now. He was all that mattered now, nobody existed beyond this space which they occupied. Everyone else was an alien, a mere curiosity at best.

Slowly, she brought up her hand to his cheek. Cupping it, before looking to his moist lips. Without knowing anything at all, acting mostly on instinct, her lips captured his.

In their space, only the beat of their hearts echoed through the silence. Their rhythms giving music to it. Her tongue battled with his as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Time stopped at their space.

Finally, she felt the need to breathe and gasped. Looking at him, he was still puckering his lips, like a little cutie.

Still pushing...

Eventually, she just had to give in, like before. And always.

She kissed him again. This time with a lot more passion into it. All her hopes, all her desires. All her love was poured into this kiss.

In the back of her mind, she knew the irony this kissed held, but she ignored it. All she could feel was the taste of his mouth.

"MOM! WHAT IS SHE DOING TO THAT KID!"

"I DON'T KNOW SWEETHEART! SOMEBODY PLEASE CALL THE HIGASHI ENFORCERS!"

Of course she ignored them, pushing their voices out of her mind. And pulling him closer to her.

Push and pull.

Fin.


End file.
